<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Annie's Oc fic emporium by AnnieTheFrick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806956">Annie's Oc fic emporium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieTheFrick/pseuds/AnnieTheFrick'>AnnieTheFrick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OC Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candy ocs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OC, OC Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieTheFrick/pseuds/AnnieTheFrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots, drabbles, and stories about various ocs, enjoy! or don't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Annie's Oc fic emporium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's the first one, ClanEito in the good ol' Pokemon au uwu</p><p>After Orion beats the shit out of 2 team caramel grunts, (Damian and Clancy,) Eito is called to the scene and deals with the blacked out grunts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clancy woke to 2 voices negotiating. </p><p>Both familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it until she opened her eyes.</p><p>It was her co-worker Damian, chatting with the League Vice president; Eito Sei.</p><p>Clancy had seen Eito around before, and being one of the higher ups with the chairwoman, she has exchanged pleasantries with her before as well...but what was happening here? Ah--- and why was she and Damian tied up-?? Last she remembered, she was on a mission with Damian to scope out the fairy gym, but-</p><p>Ah, right.</p><p>A gym challenger that looked like a gray Zigzagoon had battled them, and he had defeated them both. What a strong young boy..</p><p>“Ah, Miss Clancy, you’re awake.” Ms Sei said, softly smiling.</p><p>“..I am…” Clancy confirmed, unsure if she should feel unsafe.</p><p>Damian plastered a convincing smile onto his face, “Wonderful. Now that you’re awake, you can help me convince this nice lady to let us go.”</p><p>Eito chuckled, “No amount of convincing will make that happen. And even if I did let you go, you wouldn’t get far. The only exit around here is the wild area, and all your Pokemon have and unconscious. Plus, to add onto that, there isn’t a Pokemon center nearby, so you’re essentially trapped here.”</p><p>Damian laughed, “Do you really think a petty threat like that can keep me from escaping? I wouldn’t let any Pokemon touch me. They’ll bend to my will.”</p><p>“I believe you might’ve gotten a concussion from the gym challenger who beat you. He was bragging about how his Snorlax body slammed you when I arrived at the scene.” Eito said, “That would explain why you’re speaking nonsense. Perhaps I will let you out to get a good laugh.”</p><p>Damian looked at her hopefully. </p><p>Eito shook rolled her eyes and untied him.</p><p>Damian laughed, “Hahaha!!” He bolted, leaving Clancy in the dust.</p><p>Clancy watched in disbelief. “You really..”</p><p>“I was going to let you both go, anyways. The chairwoman would have my head if I didn’t. Her position is above mine, after all. But still...I didn’t take you for a grunt. I’m surprised you’d be doing work for team Caramel.” Eito tilted her head.</p><p>“It’s not like I had a choice.” Clancy sighed.</p><p>“I figured as much,” Eito began to untie her, gently. </p><p>Clancy stretched as Eito rummaged through her own bag, holding out a few items for Clancy, “Here-” She handed her some max revives and full restores.</p><p>“Ah-- Thank you..” Clancy reached for her pokeballs and let them out, beginning to heal them.</p><p>Eito watched, “I was going to give Damian some healing items as well as safely escort you both through the wild area, but it was quite amusing watching him beg. I’m sure he’ll be fine though. It’s likely that a Watt trader will find him and take him to a Pokemon center once he inevitably blacks out.”</p><p>“I see..” Clancy put her pokemon back into their balls once she was done healing them, staring up at Eito. </p><p>Eito was quite tall compared to Clancy, so she felt intimidated, but not scared. Strange, that. Eito was wearing a white suit jacket, accompanied by an unwrinkled pink button up. Her fashion sense was quite calculated, considering how well the outfit suited her...</p><p>Clancy didn’t realize she was staring until Eito snickered. “If you’re done drinking me in, may i begin escorting you out of here?” </p><p>Clancy’s face went a tad red, embarrassed, “Sure…”</p><p>--------</p><p>Eito stopped at a forested biome in the wild area, “It’s late. We should rest here for this night.”</p><p>Clancy stopped, “Ah..Alright..”</p><p>Eito set up a camp and let out her Pokemon, encouraging Clancy to do the same, “Are your Pokemon partial to any specific curry?” She asked.</p><p>Clancy shook her head.</p><p>“I see,, mine are quite picky, only sweet or spicy for them..” Eito threw some pecha berries, as well as a sweet apple into a curry pot, beginning to cook.</p><p>Clancy watched with her Cherrim by her side, taking in the sweet and savory smells emitting from the pot Eito was stirring.</p><p>Eito eventually gave Clancy 2 plates. One for her, and one for her Cherrim. </p><p>“Oh-- Thank you very much,,” Clancy smiled a bit.</p><p>Eito smiled back softly, “Of course..” she gave plates to everyone else, then sat with Clancy as she took her first bite, “Is it good?” She asked</p><p>Clancy nodded, mouth full. “Mmhm!!”</p><p>Eito giggled, “I’m glad its to your liking..” </p><p>Clancy glanced over at Eito, noticing how the fire coming from the curry pot lit up her features nicely, and how it glowed in her eyes. “.....”</p><p>“Your curry is going to get cold,” Eito remarked, not looking.</p><p>Clancy flustered, “O-oh-- right-” she began to eat the rest of her curry.</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>Eito had put her and Clancy’s Pokemon to bed, joining her in the tent. “Apologies for taking so long..” </p><p>Clancy looked up at her, “It’s quite alright..”<br/>
Eito laid down. “I do hope you don't mind us sleeping in the same tent…. I really could move outside if you want..”</p><p>“Its quite alright.” Clancy assured.</p><p>Eito smiled, “Alright..Goodnight then, Miss Clancy.”</p><p>Clancy curled up, heart racing slightly with the lack of distance between them.</p><p>---------</p><p>The next morning, Clancy awoke to Eito putting away the camp. She emerged from the tent. “Ah…”</p><p>“Oh-- Good morning,,” Eito beamed at her, “I was just about to wake you..did you sleep well…?’</p><p>Clancy nodded, “Quite well..” </p><p>“Good to hear," Eito said, beginning to pack up the tent. "Hammerlocke isn't too far from here..I figured I would walk you there and we could call a flying taxi to Windon so you can report to Chairwoman De Leche.."</p><p>Clancy watched, "Ah,, yes, that would be wonderful." She smiled a little.</p><p>Eito matched the expression, everything packed up, "Let us go then.." she led the way.</p><p>Clancy walked close to her, taking in the sights of both the wild area, and Eito.</p><p>--------</p><p>Eito led her up the stairs of Hammerlocke, “Here we are...will you be alright from here?”</p><p>Clancy nodded, “I should be..”</p><p>Eito smiled, “Perfect,, I do hope to see you again, Miss Clancy.”</p><p>“Likewise..” Clancy muttered.</p><p>Eito’s expression as she waved goodbye and walked off made Clancy’s heart skip a beat.<br/>
Oh dear.</p><p>This was going to be an issue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>